Good Days
by ThatStrangeWriter
Summary: Sweet little Clouis AU about a future family life *laughs bitterly*


Week 2: Family Prompt;

(clouis, no apocalypse, and clementine has a pool because fork you)

Today was a perfect day. The sky was still a vibrant blue even as the sun began to set, the clouds making distinct shapes in the blue oblivion. Louis loved days liked these. Clementine dangled her feet into the water, laughing and cringing when their daughter—Molly—splashed her with water. Louis grinned, the lens blurring for a second before he wiped it. He pointed it at the girls.

"Say hello to the camera!"

Molly and Clementine waved to the camera, while Molly rolled her eyes playfully.

Louis took this to offense.

"The anguish you cause me!" Louis cried, dramatically clutching his heart. "You take after your mother, acting like that. Look at you—a teenager now!"

"Louis," Clementine laughed, "she's only turning eleven today! She's still a child!"

Neither of them mentioned that they didn't think of themselves as children when they were Molly's age. They grew up too fast. They weren't gonna let her make the same mistake, even if it technically wasn't their fault. But they said nothing, their smiles just wavered before pushing the dark thought out of their minds. She took Louis' hand and gripped it tight.

Molly shot Clementine a glare at the

comment—not wanting to be called a child—and dove into the water, swimming towards AJ on the other side of the pool. Probably to scheme revenge or something.

To Louis, moments like these were absolutely perfect. The sunset, casting golden rays of sunshine on the ground and streaking the clouds pink. And her. She was wearing a light blue dress today. With sunflowers on it. It made her look even cuter than usual. Her hair was up in iconic pigtails, her hat sitting on the patio table—she didn't want it wet.

It sat in all of its patched glory, next to a half eaten birthday cake and some uneaten tangerines.

Louis pointed the camera around the sunlight yard until he was pointing it at her.

He smirked, "Any comments?"

Clementine shook her head, smiling to herself, "I was only teasing when I told you to find a hobby besides the piano, you know?"

"I thought you liked a multitasking husband," said Louis, pouting.

Clementine rolled her eyes and looked towards the kids. Molly's pigtails dripped water as she let out a laugh at whatever AJ had said. They were getting along pretty well—usually they got on each other's nerves, but today was different. Today was good. But everyday was good when they were with each other. What made today special?

Maybe it was the fact that none of them knew. None of them knew that tragedy could strike at any given moment. No matter how much you'd been through to get there, everything that was perfect was bound to fall apart. Everything that goes up, must come down. That couldn't be true, could it? Some people thought it to be. But why? Maybe it was because they lost someone. Maybe that person didn't deserve what was coming to them. Maybe the loss was so random that they felt like the universe was against them. But for now, none of them knew.

Clementine made some idle chat with Louis about what to have for dinner. Louis secretly winked at Molly and AJ—she was distracted.

Slowly but surely, AJ made his way towards Clem with the bucket. Clementine was still busy thinking of dinner options, but it still surprised Molly when she didn't notice AJ handing her the bucket of ice cold water. She was usually extremely on edge. But not today. Today was good.

Louis had the camera clutched to his chest when he heard Clementine's surprised shriek. Most of the water fell on her, but some of it splashed Louis and he backed away, dropping the camera.

The screen went dark and all that could be heard was somewhat threatening but playful

banter between the two.

"I can't believe I fell for that! Since when are you actually interested in dinner?!"

"Now, Clem..."

"You're all going to regret that."

"Mom..."

"Honey, put the bucket do—"

And that's when the noise stopped and all that was left was the buzz of a broken non waterproof camera.

And that's all Louis heard for a while. The buzz. The buzz reminding him of what he lost. He put the camera down. They hadn't been able to fix it, they only got back a couple of the videos.

So he kept the camera. Playing the videos over and over just to see her face. Her smile. But they came with a sense of dread. Because now—he knew. He knew what was coming. Whenever he heard her laugh he remembered when time slowed down and he lost one of the people he cared about the most.

But they were going to be okay. He needed to be strong and they would be okay. Clem would want him to be strong, right? For Molly and AJ? Yes, for Molly and AJ. They were going to be alright.

Together.

Placing a new sunflower on her grave, he sat down.

The earth was moist and it was starting to drizzle. AJ and Molly were in the car. They didn't want come. Their excuse was the rain, and he didn't push the conversation further.

He sat there for a while, letting the tears fall, until he felt two others sit down beside him.

Molly and AJ.

No words were spoken. He just pulled them into a hug as it started to pour.

And they weren't alone. She was with them in their hearts. She would live on. That's what they all say.

He believed it. She was too bright a flame to burn out.

But as Louis pulled the two kids closer, he couldn't help but hear the distant laugher of the girl in the sunflower dress, twirling in the rain, already planning revenge if they tried to prank her again.

Her smile promised him that there were going to be good days again.

Because they had each other.

They were dripping wet, and cold—but not alone.


End file.
